The Barista and the Fashionista
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Human AU - Magnus is a fashion designer. He is not a morning person. Or a coffee person. So he's not a fan when Raphael asks him to finally meet both of Raphael's boyfriends. At the coffee shop where one of them works. In the morning. Meeting Simon and Jace is all nice, but meeting Jace's colleague Alec? Well, Magnus suddenly becomes a regular at the Coffee Institute. Malec slash


Malec || Shadowhunters || The Barista and the Fashionista || Shadowhunters || Malec

Title: The Barista and the Fashionista – Life at the Coffee Institute

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, polyamory (threesome), hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec

Side Pairings: Raphael/Simon/Jace, Luke/Jocelyn, Magnus/Camille (past), Alec/Jace (one-sided)

Shadowhunters Characters: Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago, Lydia Branwell, Maia Roberts, Jocelyn Fray, Luke Garroway

Summary: Magnus wasn't a big fan of coffee; if he had to spend ten dollar on a drink, it better be a frilly cocktail. But his friend Raphael was dying to introduce Magnus to his two boyfriends and one of them happened to work at the Coffee Institute, a small coffee shop close to work. Magnus isn't too impressed by Jace, but definitely by Jace's best friend and colleague Alec. Magnus might just become a regular at this particular coffee shop, if only for the view...

This is a birthday present for **Jesse-love95** *jumps and hugs and hands over cake* I do hope I did good and you like it! x3

 **The Barista and the Fashionista**

 _Life at the Coffee Institute_

Magnus Bane was a lot of things.

He was a very successful and moderately famous fashion designer. He was a man of impeccable taste. He was a handsome and slightly eccentric man (some might say very eccentric, but Magnus opted to ignore them). He was also rather talented in magic tricks, a hobby of his. He was a rather calm and collected man. He had a kind heart, many might say too kind because others tended to take advantage of him for it and somehow, he always let it happen.

What Magnus most definitely was not was a morning person. Or a coffee person.

No, Magnus rather slept until noon, drank a nice soothing tea while lazily lounging on the patio of his loft, waking up oh-so wonderfully slowly before getting to work. The perks of working at home.

So there were multiple reasons why Magnus wasn't looking forward to this morning and yet he was still going to pull through with the plans – because he was too kind-hearted.

The plan for this morning, far too early for Magnus to be awake, was to go and meet his best friend's boyfriends. Which really, why must it be before noon? Or, generally, why at all?

Magnus already knew fifty percent of Raphael's boyfriends and in his book, that was enough.

Which really wasn't as mean as it sounded. Magnus was actually relatively fond of Simon Lewis. The dorky graphic novel author made Raphael's face light up in a dopey smile whenever Raphael got to listen to Simon's nerd babbling. Simon was what Raphael had needed. Magnus and Raphael had been best friends for many, many years now. Granted, Raphael was one of the two only real friends that Magnus had – and Ragnor Fell spent most of his time in Milano these days.

So theoretically speaking, Magnus was willing and glad to meet Raphael's other boyfriend too.

Theoretically, because Magnus feared for Jace Garroway to be as loud and non-stop as Simon and honestly, the prospect of meeting Simon that early in the day was already making him shudder and wince, but to meet two people like that for breakfast and get his ears chewed off? Magnus could already feel the headache building up behind his temples at the mere thought.

But not only was it far too early and he was not looking forward to being talked to by loud, excited people, no, they also had to meet at the Coffee Institute, which meant Magnus would be forced to eat breakfast surrounded by the bitter, all-consuming, stomach-wrecking scent of _coffee_.

"I'm glad you made it, Magnus. I thought you might just turn around in bed and keep sleeping."

There was a teasing grin on Raphael's face and Magnus smiled pleasantly as he hugged his friend. They had met in college, Magnus having been a year ahead of Raphael and showing the younger man the ropes. What had really brought them close was when Raphael had slipped into a habit of drugs and Magnus had helped him recover. Since then, Raphael was kind of looking up to Magnus.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world", drawled Magnus out with a small smile.

"Hello, Magnus! It's been a while!", exclaimed Simon excitedly, hugging him tightly.

"Yes, it has been", agreed Magnus slightly amused. "So, where is your third?"

"He's in the back. He works here, but today is his day off", explained Simon with a grin.

"Then, tell me, how exactly did you meet him?", inquired Magnus curiously as they sat down.

"Oh, he's Clary's older brother. You know Clary, my best friend and business partner?", replied Simon with a small smile and a light blush. "Weird, huh? I never really saw him that way, until..."

Simon's blush intensified as he ducked his head, prompting Raphael to chuckle softly. Magnus hummed and nodded slowly. He knew the name sounded familiar. Garroway. Clary Garroway, he had met her before. She was Simon's best friend and the artist behind their graphic novel. A sweet redhead that Magnus was quite fond of, actually. Her mother was an artist to whose exhibitions Magnus had been before, a lovely lady with a charming policeman as a husband.

"So this is the famous Magnus Bane, huh? It's kind of a miracle we never met."

Magnus looked up, raising his eyebrows curiously. Okay, Jace was a looker, that much Magnus had to admit. Blonde hair falling into his face and framing it, plump pink lips pulled into a crooked cocky grin and fascinatingly two-colored eyes looking Magnus up and down. Winking at Magnus, the blonde slid into the booth on Simon's side, opposite Raphael and Magnus. Simon grinned at Jace in a happy way as he laid one arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him close.

"You're right", agreed Magnus amused, offering his hand to shake. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Raph talks about you a lot", grinned Jace as he slouched down some, leaning into Simon and yawning widely. "I fucking hate night-shifts..."

"Ah, is that why we're meeting at the crack of dawn?", drawled Magnus pointedly, glaring a little at Raphael. "Because you come straight from work, here?"

"Yep", replied Jace, popping the 'p'. "That and because I really love being waited at."

"He says it jokingly, yet we all know he loves having people cater to his every whim."

Magnus grinned amused at the dark deadpanned voice, turning a little to his right. The amusement made room for surprise as he took in their waiter. A tall, dark-haired young man, hair wild like he had run his fingers through it too often, the expression on his face matching his tone of voice as he stared accusingly at Jace, his eyes such a beautiful soft hazel. His eyes were so warm and gorgeous, displaying all of his emotions. His features were sharp, such a handsome face and a nicely trained physique too. Magnus most definitely liked what he saw.

"Oh, shut up, Alec. You know you love me", huffed Jace with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yes, because everyone has to fall for you when they meet you", drawled Alec unimpressed.

Jace raised both his eyebrows and made a broad gesture. "I don't see you showing off handsome boyfriends left and right, do I? So it has to be me and my charming personality."

Alec turned slightly toward Magnus, the deadpan intensifying. "You boyfriend number three?"

"Oh, heavens no", laughed Magnus amused, mischief dancing in his eyes. "I'm into pretty boys."

"Well", grunted Alec, gesturing vaguely into Jace's direction.

"Not _my_ kind of pretty boy", hummed Magnus, very slowly dragging his eyes over Alec.

It took a moment before that sank in and Alec's eyes widened a little in surprise while his cheeks took on a bit of color. The blush suited him and made Magnus smile a little, while Jace snorted. The four of them placed their orders and Alec returned to the kitchen, Magnus' eyes trailing after him. Mh, the waiter was as delicious from behind as he was from the front. How nice. Perhaps this morning was worth getting up early after all, if only for the view.

/break\

So Magnus somehow became a regular at the Coffee Institute. At first, he had only returned to see Alec again and admire the view, but the two of them started talking and Magnus found himself enjoying far more than just the waiter's looks. Alec was charming, witty, honest, sweet and very interesting. Turned out he was working as a barista and waiter at the Coffee Institute besides college classes and in his free time, Alec loved to go hunting – with a bow and arrow.

Magnus was also rather familiar with the staff of the Coffee Institute at this point.

Aside from Jace and Alec, Alec's sister Isabelle also worked here, as well as a girl named Lydia with whom Alec was rather good friends, apparently. There were others like Raj, with whom Magnus didn't get along quite as well. But those four were kind of the core. Magnus appreciated Lydia's calm, level-headed and dry attitude, something that had made her and Alec such good friends. And Magnus thoroughly enjoyed Isabelle, who never minced her words and was playing her sexuality up to the max for a max of tips, which never failed to amuse Magnus because she knew exactly how to wrap her costumers around her little finger. Magnus also knew that basically no one liked the manager – Victor Aldertree – who was apparently a pompous ass.

"It's nice spending more time with you, Magnus."

"...Yes, it is, Biscuit", agreed Magnus after a moment, smiling a little.

Ever since he had become a regular here, he also ran into Raphael, Simon and Clary quite frequently. Due to the fact that Simon's boyfriend slash Clary's brother worked here, the two of them often met up here to work on their graphic novel together. And while they didn't work together on it at all times, sometimes Magnus just found himself peacefully sitting together with Clary, each of them drawing. Magnus his designs, Clary her graphic novel. Magnus found himself thoroughly enjoying Clary's company and he had to admit that at this point, he did consider her a friend. He had started calling her biscuit for her preferred treat to go along with her coffee. Sometimes, the two of them would sit there together all day, meeting for lunch and staying until the shop closed. Magnus had to admit that he enjoyed this. Enjoyed working here, with quips and conversation and friends, instead of sitting holed up in his loft, working all by himself, being all by himself all day. Sure, he always threw the occasional grand party, but in the end that was only for publicity and the people there weren't truly there for him, as his friends. He enjoyed his days at the Institute far more.

"I saved you a piece of chocolate cake."

Magnus smiled gently as he looked up at the slightly flustered Alec who placed a piece of chocolate cake in front of Magnus. It had been about a week after Magnus had started coming more frequently that he discovered Alec made the chocolate cake and that said chocolate cake was simply to die for. Lately, Alec made a habit of saving a piece for Magnus. And every time Alec would do so, he would be just the slightest bit embarrassed and flustered, which was adorable really.

"Thank you, darling, that is so very thoughtful of you", smiled Magnus pleased.

The blush intensified just a little before Alec shrugged. "No problem. I know you like it."

Magnus smiled to himself as he looked after Alec's retreating form. Clary snorted a little in amusement, not looking up from her sketchbook as her pen continued scratching over it.

"What exactly is his deal?", inquired Magnus thoughtfully as he dug into his cake.

"Mh?", grunted Clary confused as she looked up from her sketch.

"Well, I've been flirting with him for the past month now and sometimes, I have the feeling he is flirting back and the next time, he completely shuts me down again", sighed Magnus.

"Well, you see...", started Isabelle as she slipped onto the seat next to Magnus and got comfortable. "My dear brother is just a little emotionally constipated. And that's an understatement."

"Not to mention, he's been in love with Jace for like ten years now", whispered Clary, leaning over a bit. "And now that my brother is _finally_ exploring his pansexuality and Alec is still not the chosen one... I think the times he's blocking you are the times Jace is especially glowing after a date with Simon and Raphael. It kind of always puts him in a... foul mood."

"No kidding", muttered Isabelle beneath her breath.

"Personally, I think he might just be feeling bad about flirting with you while he still has feelings for Jace and those days are the ones he realizes that and blocks you because of that", offered Clary.

Magnus hummed noncommittally as he stared over at Alec behind the counter, bantering with Jace. That was indeed a useful piece of information. But if the past month of coming here and flirting with Alec had taught Magnus one thing, it was that Alec was worth the time and effort.

/break\

"Magnus, I think it would be best if you would... cease the flirting for now."

Magnus raised one eyebrow as he looked up from the sketch of his next fall collection to see that Lydia was sliding into the booth opposite him, a serious expression on her face. She wasn't one to beat around the bush and Magnus appreciated that wildly, though he wasn't quite sure where this was going. He had been coming here for two months now and basically everyone who worked at the Institute knew at this point that Magnus was flirting with Alec.

"And why is that?", inquired Magnus curiously.

"Alec's and Isabelle's parents are back from their business trip to Europe and they love playing happy family the few times they actually are in New York", explained Lydia gently. "They're... very old-fashioned. And Maryse, their mother, basically already disapproves of most her children's life-choices as it is. So... I really don't think Alec is in any mood for flirting. Give him some space this week, for both of your sake. He gets very irritable and angry when he's put under pressure, especially when it's pressure from his mother."

Magnus hummed and nodded to signal he understood what she was saying but certainly not agreeing to her words. He certainly wasn't going to avoid Alec because Alec was having a bad week. Though later on, when Alec's shift started, Magnus had to admit that the archer really was in a foul mood. He kept lashing out, at Magnus too when the fashion designer did flirt with him. Magnus shrugged it off for now and waited until the coffee shop closed. He waited at the back entrance until Alec came out, looking hunched over and exhausted beyond just from work.

"Alexander", stated Magnus casually, neutral expression on his face.

Alec winced a little and ducked his head. "Shit. I was an asshole, wasn't I?"

"A bit", agreed Magnus as the two of them started walking together.

"I'm sorry. It's not you. It's...", sighed Alec, rubbing his face.

"Your parents", supplied Magnus casually. "Lydia mentioned something about them."

"Yeah. They'll only be staying for a week before they return to Europe, but they have this... effect on Izzy and me", sighed Alec and shook his head. "It just... It never feels like what we do is good enough for them. Especially for our mother. And... she keeps asking me about girlfriends and then you have to be there and be your... your charming self and be so open about who you are and what you want and it made me angry, because I just _can't_. But I shouldn't have lashed out at you. Sorry."

Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked at the younger man fondly. "You're forgiven."

"Just like that?", asked Alec a little surprised.

"Yes, just like that. A poisonous environment can... make a person irritable", nodded Magnus with a gentle look. "Do you... want to talk about it? Your parents, I mean."

Alec looked taken aback for a moment before he nodded reluctantly and started opening up to Magnus about the high expectations of his parents, about how very important the Lightwood family name was to them both, how Maryse always treated Isabelle for her promiscuous behavior. It seemed to do Alec quite some good to talk about it all, finally.

/break\

It wasn't even a particular day. Nothing about the day, or what was happening, was special. Alec woke up in the morning, tired and cranky after having pulled a double-shift the day before. He zombie-walked into the kitchen where Simon offered him coffee and a broad smile. The young author was always way too energetic and as much as he tried to get on Alec's good side, he was also _terrified_ of Alec, which kind of amused the hell out of Alec. With the coffee in hand did Alec head over to the living room to sit down and enjoy his coffee while watching the morning news, giving his stomach the time to wake up before making breakfast. In the living room, he found Raphael and Jace heavily making out, Raphael sprawled out on the couch with Jace straddling his hips and kissing him deeply. And there was just... nothing. That acid-like burn of jealousy that had been growing weaker and weaker over the past months was simply gone. Without a warning.

Honestly, Alec wasn't quite sure what it was. The fact that Raphael and Simon were over at Alec's and Jace's apartment? The fact that Simon literally couldn't keep his hands to himself when around Jace? The fact that Simon was over at the Institute all the time too and Alec had to endure them being 'cute' together even at work? The fact that it had been so long now that Alec's love had been unrequited? The fact that even now that Jace was settling with wanting guys, he still didn't see Alec as a valid dating option and would probably _never_ do so? The fact that _Magnus_ was actually interested in _him_ , that for the first time, Alec was the one feeling _wanted_?

Maybe it was all of that together. Maybe it had just all played together and helped him achieve what he had wanted for so many years now. To get over Jace Garroway. Now, all he saw when looking at Jace, looking all debauched as he sat up on Raphael's waist, was his annoying roommate. Not the thought of how hot Jace looked, of how much he wanted to be the one to make Jace look that way.

"I... I have to go somewhere", grunted Alec as he put the mug down.

"Wha...? Alec? Dude, at least get _dressed_ first!", called Jace out confused.

Right. Good point. Alec hastily went to put on a jeans and a clean shirt before leaving the room.

/break\

Magnus still wasn't a morning person, even four months after that fateful first day he had walked into the Coffee Institute. When going there, he made a habit of only going there around lunch time or later. So when someone knocked on his door at ten in the morning like the world was ending, Magnus was determined to give them a piece of his mind. He threw on his silken robes and stomped over to open the door, just to be surprised by a flushed, panting Alec. What a _very nice_ way to be greeted in the morning. But something seemed off, the archer looked nearly erratic.

"Alexander?", asked Magnus gently. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"Go on a date with me", blurted Alec out, looking a little mortified at his own words. "I mean... I mean, good morning. And then what I said before, only sounding less desperate?"

Magnus raised both eyebrows, half intrigued and half offended. "I'm no one's rebound. I like you, very much, Alexander. But I can't deal with being your replacement for Jace."

"You're not! That's why I'm here!", exclaimed Alec, cheeks tinted red.

"Go on", prompted Magnus curiously, leaning against his door-frame.

Alec ruffled his hair awkwardly, like he wasn't sure how to put his feelings to words. "I _know_ you like me. I know we've been flirting for months now. And I never... let anything more happen, because I _know_ you deserve better than being a rebound because you're amazing." It was Magnus' turn to flush just a little at that. "It's... stupid, I guess. I shouldn't have come here. But... you were the first one I wanted to tell, when I realized I don't feel the same for Jace as I used to. You were the first person I had to think about. Because I like you too. I really like you. I'd... I'd like to... go on a date with you. To get to know you as, uh, more than a friend?"

"Let me get this straight. You came _running_ here, to my place, the moment you realized you're over your best friend?", inquired Magnus, trying to suppress his smile. "That is... very cute."

Alec's cheeks turned dark red at that as he stared past Magnus. "I just... Lydia and Isabelle have been really getting on my case about you too, you know. They keep pushing, saying I deserve to be happy too and what a cute couple you and I would be. But I didn't... want to use you to get over Jace. But since you stayed very... persistent over the past months, I was wondering, I mean..."

"I'd love to take you out on a date, Alexander", interrupted Magnus gently. "How about drinks, tonight? I'll pick you up after work?"

"That sounds perfect", nodded Alec with a crooked, small grin.

Magnus smiled as he watched Alec leave, his own heart pounding.

/break\

"Stop. Fussing", hissed Alec embarrassed, his cheeks dark-red.

Clary, Isabelle and Lydia had cornered him in the break-room when he just got ready to leave work. Somehow, they had found out about Alec's date with Magnus. He guessed that either Isabelle had heard it from Magnus – because of course did the guy Alec was kind of totally crushing on become best friends with Alec's sister – or Clary had heard from Jace about his weird behavior today and, unlike her brother, the younger Garroway had actually put one and one together. Or Lydia had used her scary mind-reading abilities on him. He knew it wasn't actual mind-reading, but she was just scarily good at reading people in general. All three had cornered him to check his outfit. They were rooting for Alec and Magnus to work out to a degree that was borderline creepy.

"How about you guys let Alec actually leave?", suggested Jace amused. "Otherwise Magnus is going to start thinking he's being stood up, girls."

"H—How do _you_ now?", sputtered Alec, cheeks dark red.

Jace rolled his eyes at his best friend, cocky grin in place. "You ran out this morning and you've been fidgety like all day and about two hours after you came home again, Raph got a phone call from Magnus, because our great fashion designer didn't know what to _wear_ for your first date."

Ah, so that was why everyone knew about the date. Alec flushed and ducked his head a little. It was strange. For years, Alec had _thought_ about daring to go on a date with someone to get over Jace and he had always thought that if the day would actually come, he'd feel guilty. Like he'd betray Jace. But he didn't. Honestly, he hadn't even thought about Jace all day, until the blonde just walked into the break-room for the start of his own shift. All he had been thinking about was Magnus.

"So... you think I can go like this?", asked Alec a little awkwardly.

"You look awesome", grunted Jace, brushing shoulders with Alec and grinning at his best friend. "And if you want me to clear out tonight, I could stay over at Raph's and Simon's, you know. They offered. You'd have the entire apartment to yourself and Magnus, eh?"

"...It's our first date. I'm not going to take Magnus home with me", grunted Alec pointedly.

"Yes, Jace, not everyone is like _you_ ", stated Clary a bit smugly. "Though, I _am_ impressed that you've been with Raphael and Simon for four months now. Your personal record."

"Well, you did threaten to cut off vital parts of my body if I were to break your best friend's heart, which by the way is really mean, sis. You're supposed to be on _my_ side", pouted Jace.

Clary snorted and rolled her eyes. "Wasn't it enough that dad makes a habit of cleaning his gun whenever Raphael and Simon are over for dinner...?"

Alec chuckled to himself as he used their distractedness to sneak out of the room. He could totally picture Luke Garroway glaring silently and threateningly cleaning his gun without a word, just to unsettle Raphael and Simon. The policeman was very protective of his two step-children. Somehow, the thought kind of made Alec grateful that his own parents were mainly living in Europe, constantly traveling somewhere between Germany and France, not caring about their children's romantic life. The thought of family dinner with his parents and Magnus was kind of horrifying. Maybe he could instead just take Magnus home with him to the Garroways? They were far more like Alec's and Izzy's family anyway and Luke might just do his threatening gun-cleaning to scare Magnus too, because Luke was awesome and cared a lot about the Lightwood siblings too. Considering that Alec's parents had always traveled a lot for work, the two of them often stayed over at Alec's best friend's place. Alec and Izzy had spent basically half their childhood under the care of Jocelyn and Luke Garroway. Yeah, the thought of bringing Magnus over to the Garroways for family dinner sounded far more fun, making Alec grin a little.

"Had a good day?"

Alec blinked and looked up to see Magnus waiting at the door, offering Alec a charming smile. "Uh. Yeah. I guess so. So... drinks? Where are we going, Magnus?"

"I was thinking the _Hunter's Moon_. It's my favorite bar", suggested Magnus.

"Sounds good to me", shrugged Alec with the smallest grin. "So... how was your day? I heard from Jace that you had a... fashion crisis and needed some advise from Raphael?"

Magnus cleared his throat, smoothing his lavender shirt over. It matched the magenta highlights he had at the moment and the dark-purple vest he was wearing over the shirt. Then again, Magnus could probably pull off wearing rags or an old potato bag, really.

"...Raphael told his boyfriends that", muttered Magnus a bit displeased and embarrassed.

"It's kind of a relief", admitted Alec when he looked at Magnus.

"It is?", inquired Magnus a little surprised.

"Yeah. You're just... always so collected and sure of yourself. It's kinda nice to see that you're as nervous about this as I am", nodded Alec with a grin.

Magnus' face softened at that and both of them seemed to relax some as they continued on their way to the _Hunter's Moon_. They chatted about their day until they reached the bar and found a table. Both were far more at ease by then. Alec smiled as Magnus ordered for them both.

"So, who's your friend, Magnus?", asked their waitress curiously. "Never seen him around."

"That's Alexander", introduced Magnus with a pleasant smile. "Alec, this is Maia."

Alec nodded in acknowledgment. The dark-skinned girl gave him a curious once over before she returned to the bar to get their drinks. There was a sudden, awkward stretch of silence as the two waited for their drinks, one that even Maia noticed as she returned with the drinks.

"You know, for first daters, I always recommend the pool table", teased Maia amused.

Alec blushed a little and sank lower in his seat, making Maia chuckle before she left. Magnus twirled his glass in his hand as he looked at Alec slowly. Just to have something to do, Alec also took his glass and downed half of it before wincing at the taste.

"Perhaps you should slow down?", laughed Magnus amused. "Unless you need to be drunk to be on a date with me, which I might just take offense to."

"No", grunted Alec, shifting a bit awkwardly. "I just... I kinda don't know what to _do_. I've never... I've never actually been on a date before, okay?"

"Oh", grunted Magnus surprised. "Well... Then how about we follow Maia's suggestion?"

Alec nodded a bit relieved. Things did get much more smoothly from there on out, because Alec's competitive nature seemed to be lightening the mood. Not to mention, Alec really loved spending time with Magnus. It was a strange sensation to be someone's sole focus and being with Magnus was just so easy and comfortable. Alec found himself laughing and smiling a lot that evening. It had been a while since he last went out and had fun without feeling like a third wheel.

"Well, how was that for a first date?", asked Magnus curiously by the time they reached Alec's flat.

"It... was nice", grinned Alec, fidgeting with his keys. "Really nice."

"Nice enough to go on a second date?", inquired Magnus, sounding slightly hopeful.

"Definitely", nodded Alec hastily, cheeks coloring just a little at his own eagerness.

Magnus smiled, charmed by the blush on Alec's cheeks. He reached up for Alec's neck and pulled the taller man down into a soft, brief kiss. Nothing much, just a little sign of his appreciation for Alec. It intensified the blush on Alec's cheeks in a pleasant way. Alec never really blushed too brightly, it was only a subtle coloring of his cheeks, but oh it was alluring enough.

"Well, well, what sort of time would you call that?"

Alec's eyes widened and both him and Magnus turned toward the door, where Jace was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and a shit-eating grin on his lips. Raphael stood next to Jace, rolling his eyes and offering Magnus an apologetic look as though he wanted to say that he tried to stop his lover. One thing Magnus had learned about Jace in the past months was that there was no stopping Jace from quipping and making fun of Alec. Though considering that was a two-way street, Magnus took it in good humor. The banter between the two was rather entertaining.

"I do hope you haven't tainted my best friend's virtue, Bane", continued Jace.

"Oh, like you get to talk about tainted virtue. Do you even still _remember_ when you _had_ virtue?", countered Alec with an eye-roll. "I swear, the one night where I would have benefited from you tying Jace to the bed and you don't. Why do I even allow you into my apartment, Santiago?"

Raphael smirked and wrapped an arm around the now blushing Jace. "I can change that."

Jace sputtered, his flush brightening as he was pulled back into the apartment. Alec huffed as he turned back to Magnus, smiling a little awkwardly. Magnus found him utterly endearing.

"Sorry about him", chuckled Alec.

"Oh please, if you were to always apologize for Jace's mouth, you would never get anything else done around here", drawled Magnus teasingly. "Well, I will be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Mh?", grunted Alec, confused for a second.

"At the Institute", supplied Magnus a little amused.

"Oh. Right. Yeah", nodded Alec a bit sheepishly. "See you tomorrow."

/break\

Their relationship happened so easily that it really shouldn't come as a surprise when the other shoe dropped. It was just _too_ easy. Being with Alexander, being happy with Alexander. Falling in love with Alexander. The fancying that it had been at first, the crush it had developed into – it turned into full-blown love within only weeks of actually dating Alec. Magnus honestly couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. Not to mention, Alec was with him for Magnus' self, not his name. Over the past years of being a rather successful and famous fashion designer, most who had thrown themselves at him had only used him for their own gain. Either because he could offer fancy, expensive dates and gifts because he _was_ rich, or because they used him to step up in their own life too. Young, pretty faces who thought they had the talent to become models, or aspiring fashion designers themselves who wanted Magnus' recommendation to make their own names big.

Alec didn't want any of that. All he wanted was Magnus' time and attention and Magnus was more than willing and eager to give him that. With Alec, Magnus felt like he was valuable beyond his name and money. And if he was being honest, he had never felt that way.

Which was why it hurt even more when said other shoe dropped.

It had been during another one of Magnus' obligatory parties – to keep the upper class entertained and to keep his name in important people's mouths. Only that, this time, he had invited Alec along. Which in itself might not have been the _best_ idea, because this wasn't Alec's world and he was clearly uncomfortable with it all, but he still came because he knew it was important to Magnus.

"I think I quite like your new little toy. He's cute to look at."

"Camille, why are you even here? I distinctively remember _not_ inviting you", sighed Magnus.

The model smiled wickedly at him as she turned away from watching Alec talk to Raphael in the other room. Magnus knew he hadn't invited Camille; their breakup had not been the nicest. Just like their relationship. A constant up and down, on and off. Raphael had told him for months that he needed to end it for good before _she_ finally did, nearly ruining Magnus in the process.

"He's too innocent for you", mused Camille with a borderline mean smile. "He's cute to look at, but he's _boring_. You'll grow bored of him soon enough. You need someone of your own caliber."

She ran a teasing finger along his jawline, tilting his head. She had him backed against the wall and before he could react, she was kissing him. He was too surprised to do much. It was the last thing he had expected to happen that night. No, the last thing he had expected was to have _Alec_ see this farce. The archer had a heartbroken look on his face as Camille moved back and broke the kiss as sudden as she had initiated it. She smirked knowingly at Magnus. She had known Alec was heading toward them when she had kissed him. Cold anger filled Magnus at that, but he didn't get to dwell on it, because the next moment, Alec was out of the loft. This was so not how the night was supposed to go at all and Magnus had no idea how to fix this.

/break\

Magnus had left about three dozen messages and texts, but Alec hadn't picked up or replied yet. And when Magnus went to Alec's place the next day, no one opened the door either. It was eerily silent inside. Not knowing where else to go, Magnus headed to the Institute. He knew it was Alec's day off, but he hoped he might catch _someone_ who could help him out in contacting his boyfriend, considering that the only text he had gotten from Isabelle was a _I'm not getting involved in this. But FIX IT_. When Magnus entered the Institute, the only friendly face he saw was Lydia's and even her face was not friendly at the moment. She glared at him, hands on her hips.

"Well, Magnus, please tell me you have something good in your defense", stated Lydia firmly.

"She kissed _me_ ", offered Magnus, knowing how weak it sounded. "I know I should have pushed her off, but I was so surprised. I didn't expect to even see her there. I didn't invite her. ...She's my ex."

Lydia didn't look impressed, one eyebrow raised high before sighing heavily. "I don't like getting involved in drama. I enjoy a drama-free life, Magnus Bane."

"Just... Just tell me where he is? He's not answering my calls. He's not home. He's not here. I just need a chance to explain it to him. Please?", begged Magnus rather desperately.

Lydia caved, because she knew that not talking wasn't any way to solve a problem. "When he came home upset, Jace organized a family day for them. He's at the Garroways'. You know the address?"

"Yes. Clary gave it to me before", nodded Magnus sharply. "Thank you, Lydia."

"Just... talk to him and solve this mess", sighed Lydia and shook her head.

Magnus nodded once more as he left the coffee shop again. He searched his phone for the address, knowing he had noted it down somewhere. Finally finding it, he made his way as fast as possible to the Garroway family home. By the time he reached it, he was mildly breathless. When he knocked, he braced himself for a lot of things, yet not for what actually happened. Luke Garroway opened the door, looking not the least bit friendly. Magnus had met the man briefly before, but always in suits and charmingly hanging off his wife's arm, all the proud husband he was. Right now, he looked like the cop he also was. His tight shirt showed off his well-trained physique in a threatening way, when he crossed his arms over his chest, his biceps bulked. He leaned against the doorway in a way that cocked his hips and drew Magnus' attention down to where Luke's badge and gun were at the cop's belt. Everything about his posture and gaze screamed cop in the middle of an interrogation.

"So you're the boyfriend", started Luke, voice dark. "The boyfriend who made Alec upset."

"Yes. That's the one, dad", agreed Jace, pissed-off look on his face as he joined Luke.

The blonde mimicked his stepfather's stance as he leaned against the other side of the doorway, effectively blocking the entrance for Magnus. The fashion designer raised both eyebrows as Jace and Luke teamed up to threaten him silently. Jace pushed off the doorway to step closer.

"Lyd texted Clary and warned us that you'd come over", stated Jace firmly, poking a finger at Magnus' chest. "And believe me, the _only_ reason I'm not punching you is that you're Raph's best friend, Bane. I've never seen Alec that upset. Not even _I_ managed to make him that upset before."

"And that's saying something, because let me tell you, Jace has had _a lot_ of close calls over the years", stated Luke, eyes intense as he glared at Magnus. "Now, if I were to let you into my house, Magnus Bane, tell me, will I be forced to use my gun?"

"No... sir", replied Magnus, back straight. "I just need a chance to explain things to him."

"Very well, but let me mention once more that I have a gun", said Luke one more time.

"Oh, stop threatening Magnus, boys", interrupted Jocelyn seriously, hooking arms with Luke and pulling him down to kiss his cheek. "Now, how about you two come to the kitchen with me and somehow distract Isabelle, because she's determined to help with dinner."

Jace's and Luke's eyes widened in horror before they headed straight to the kitchen. Even Magnus knew that keeping Isabelle from the kitchen was a high priority. He smiled gratefully at Jocelyn as he was now able to enter the house. The woman returned his smile knowingly.

"Everyone makes mistakes. The important thing is to own up to them", said Jocelyn softly. "Alec's upstairs in Jace's old bedroom, moping. You might have to get past Clary too though."

Magnus nodded at that. He headed upstairs and easily found Jace's childhood room – there was still a clay plate that said _Jace_ on the door, with gold-dusted stars around it. Smiling to himself, Magnus carefully opened the door. Alec was sitting on the windowsill, staring out of the window and into the garden. It seemed the Garroways hadn't changed anything since Jace moved out for college. There were a lot of photos pinned over the desk – of little Jace and Clary covered in paint as they hugged each other with broad grins, of Jace and Alec holding a trophy up while wearing soccer jerseys, both with broad toothy grins, Luke having his arms wrapped around both boys with a proud smile, of Clary and Izzy in tutus and Alec, Jace, Jocelyn and Luke all looking fancy, most likely before a show of the girls. It was like a window into the childhood of the Lightwood and Garroway children and it made Magnus feel rather disconnected to it all.

"How did you get past Luke and Jace?", asked Alec, still staring out the window.

"With Jocelyn's help", replied Magnus as he approached slowly.

"I would have called you back, you know", grunted Alec. "Just... not _now_. Now, I just wanted some time to myself. I would have liked for you to respect that."

"I just want a chance to explain, Alexander", requested Magnus softly. "Please."

"Raphael already did that, when he came to our apartment later last night", said Alec in a low voice. "She's your ex. She's a 'raging psycho-bitch', according to Raphael."

"...That is one way to phrase it", mused Magnus with a sigh before he sat down on Jace's bed. "I loved her. Very much. She was an aspiring model when I met her, going from one audition to the next. I fell for her fast and hard and... was trying too hard. I introduced her to everyone who was someone, I let her wear my newest collections and insisted on it, I spent basically all my money on her until I went nearly bankrupt. In the end, I had to sell my house to pay off the debt. And she, all the while, was off to Saint Petersburg, hanging off the arm of a Russian upcoming star designer."

"I'm sorry", offered Alec as he turned to look at Magnus.

"No, no. That's not why I told you that", sighed Magnus as he lifted his head some. "I'm telling you this to assure you that I have absolutely no romantic feelings left for Camille. She's a manipulative woman who has used me from day one. And when she kissed me, it was only to manipulate me too. That upcoming Russian designer she chose over me? He burned bright, but also fast. When she came back to the states, she wanted back into my show because I only rose higher since she left. But Ragnor already told her that I have a boyfriend now. She tried to chase you away from me."

Alec heaved a sigh as he stared at Magnus with a calculating look. Magnus looked like a kicked puppy and the anguish on his face when he spoke of Camille was genuine. Alec sighed again.

"You wanna stay for dinner?", offered Alec softly.

"Are you... sure?", asked Magnus surprised.

Alec shrugged a little. "I don't really believe that you're the kind of person to cheat. And even if, you'd have to be a total moron to cheat on me while I'm literally in the next room. I believe that you don't have feelings for that woman anymore. If you say that she was the one to kiss you and that you didn't want it, then I will believe you."

"She was and I didn't", assured Magnus hastily.

Alec got off the windowsill and walked over to Magnus. "Just... keep her at a distance, please. I don't want that woman messing with you or with our relationship."

"I'll do my best", promised Magnus as he took Alec's hands.

Letting himself be pulled close, Alec bridged the last half-inch to kiss Magnus softly.

"Oh, good. Dad and Jace have already been arguing with mom which flower bed needs to be unearthed for your grave. Seems mom gets to keep all her flowers. Dinner is ready."

Magnus smiled a little fondly over at Clary. Part of Magnus, as intimidated as he had been from the towering, imposing Luke earlier, was very glad that Alec had a family that loved and protected him like that. Clary smiled at the couple before turning her back on them and leading the way downstairs. At the foot of the stairs was Jace already waiting for them, glare on his face as he brushed past Magnus to grab Alec by the arm and look up at the archer from beneath his lashes.

"Should dad and I kill him?", asked Jace seriously. "We agreed on the yellow tulips."

"No. We're not killing Magnus", chuckled Alec and shook his head. "We forgive him."

"That's not as much fun though", pouted Jace and deflated a little. " _But_ it'll also not upset Raph."

Alec snorted as he led the way to the dining room where a pouting Isabelle was already sitting. She eyed Magnus wearily for a second until she got a reaffirming nod from Alec and relaxed. Luke brought in the food and posed with emphasis on his gun once more.

"You can put the gun away, dad. No killing", sighed Jace, sounding a bit put out.

"You can put the gun away anyway, because no guns at the dinner table", stated Jocelyn firmly.

Luke smiled sheepishly at his wife before he left to put his badge and gun away into the family safe. Clary, Alec, Jace and Magnus joined Isabelle at the table and Magnus inhaled deeply.

"Smells good", noted Alec with a grin, eying his sister.

"Yes, they kept me out of the kitchen. Stop looking at me like that", huffed Isabelle, still pouting.

Magnus chuckled with amusement dancing in his eyes. Once Luke returned, they all settled down and started filling their plates. Magnus wasn't used to such family dinners. It was loud, there was constant chatter and laughter, everyone was practically stumbling over each other as they all tried to talk at once and the two pairs of siblings kept bickering with each other. It felt warm and Magnus felt like a part of it. Alec reached out for his hand from beneath the table, linking their fingers.

"But no more funny business that upsets one of my boys", warned Luke, a bit playful yet still clearly serious. "My wife might like you well enough, but Alec's a good boy. No hurting him."

"I have no intentions of hurting him", promised Magnus, squeezing Alec's hand.

"Then you're welcome here", nodded Luke, looking a bit amused and also pleased.

"Will you guys stop threatening my boyfriend now?", groaned Alec embarrassed.

"What? Never", huffed Jace with a broad grin. "You've been intimidating Simon from the day I started dating him and Raph. This is payback. Payback, I tell you, Lightwood."

Everyone present laughed at that and Magnus knew that yes, he was a part of this strange family.

/break\

Ragnor pulled some strings in the background and soon enough, Camille was out of Magnus' hair again and his relationship with Alec was allowed to continue without interferences. They were dating for about three months when, after dinner at the Chinese restaurant _Jade Wolf_ , Alec asked if he could stay over at Magnus' because Jace had Simon and Raphael over.

"I didn't just want to stay over at yours because Jace got his boyfriends over", admitted Alec with red-tinted cheeks as the two of them shed their coats.

"Oh, I figured as much", chuckled Magnus amused. "You're not as subtle as you think you are, Alexander. But you do know that we don't _have_ to, if you're not fully ready."

"Thanks for the concern, but I know what I want. And I want you", stated Alec firmly.

Magnus hummed pleased as he found himself pinned against the wall, Alec kissing him deeply. He slowly wound his arms around Alec's neck to pull him closer. Their kiss deepened and Alec's hands wandered down Magnus' chest, sneakily unbuttoning the shirt. Chuckling amused, Magnus let go of Alec's neck in favor of tugging on the waiter's clothes. Slowly, they started making their way toward the bedroom, taking forever as they also tried to strip down while walking. It was kind of a mess and they stumbled a total of five times, but both had smiles on their faces by the time they reached the bed. Alec's cheeks were redder than Magnus had ever seen them before as Alec looked Magnus up and down intensely. They had made out with each other before, a lot of groping and even some beneath the clothes touching, but they had never been naked with each other.

"You have a tattoo", noted Magnus surprised, reaching out to trace the curious symbol on Alec's hip. "I did not see that coming. The good boy has a naughty side, mh?"

"It was a dare from Izzy and Clary", grunted Alec embarrassed, rolling his eyes. "Jace and I were drunk and got matching tattoos. It was the last time I ever went drinking with my sister."

Magnus snorted a little at that, shaking his head. His hand very slowly crept lower from Alec's hip to curl around his cock. Alec gasped for breath, shuddering a little. It was strange being touched there by someone else aside from himself. Smirking knowingly, Magnus caressed his lover gently while guiding him toward the bed. Alec gladly complied and sat down on it, his knees feeling a little weak. Magnus gave him a reassuring smile as he pushed gently against Alec's chest. Instead, Alec grabbed Magnus and pulled him to lay down. The fashion designer gave him a curious look, but let him explore. And exploring Alec did. He ran his fingers all over Magnus, mapping out his lover's body. Magnus shuddered at how calloused Alec's fingers were from years of archery. Alec's touch was greedy and curious, as though he was trying to memorize every inch of Magnus' skin with his fingers alone. Though his fingers didn't seem to be enough, because after a few moments, Alec's mouth joined them, kissing and licking all over Magnus' chest, sucking every now and again curiously and leaving hickeys here and there. Finally, one of his hands found Magnus' dick, curious fingers running up and down his length, gripping him and jerking a few times before tracing his head. Magnus groaned darkly as he laid propped up on his pillows and watched his curious, thorough boyfriend. When Alec noticed the eyes watching him, he looked up with a cheeky grin.

"So... you got... you know, lube and condoms?", asked Alec a little awkwardly.

"I do. In the nightstand", confirmed Magnus. "If you could just be a darling and get them."

Alec sat up and reached over to get the stuff. Holding it, he did look just a bit lost and flustered. Magnus smiled gently and took the lube off his hands, stealing a kiss along the way. He waited for a long moment to see what Alec wanted to do next. Alec kissed Magnus once more before he laid down on his back. His cheeks tinted red again as he pulled Magnus down on top of him until the fashion designer came to rest between Alec's legs. Magnus smiled amused into their kiss while Alec fidgeted with the condoms. After a little nervous slip, Alec managed to get them safely over his own dick and over Magnus'. He locked eyes with Magnus as he spread his legs some more, hoping very much that Magnus caught on without him having to actually put it to words. Thankfully enough, Magnus did catch on because he started lubing his fingers up and sneaked them down Alec's body teasingly before he found Alec's nervously twitching hole.

"Sh, relax, darling", whispered Magnus gently.

"Yeah. That's easier said than done", huffed Alec with a glare.

Magnus chuckled amused as he captured Alec's lips in a soothing kiss. When he felt Alec relax into their kiss, he slowly eased a lubed-up finger into the tight, virginal hole. Alec hissed into their kiss, his fingers digging into Magnus' biceps in a nearly painful grip. Magnus gently brushed his nose against Alec's, looking deep into those soft hazel eyes. He wiggled his finger around slowly, just a bit, giving Alec all the time in the world to get used to it. When Alec's grip on his arms eased off some, Magnus saw that as his signal to add a second finger, prompting Alec to cuss softly.

"You know, you can still change your mind", whispered Magnus soothingly.

"I'm not changing my mind", huffed Alec with a glare. "Just give me some more time to adjust."

Magnus nodded slowly and obeyed. He moved his fingers very slowly, gently scissoring his lover. Finally, as Magnus brushed against Alec's prostate, did the archer moan loudly and throw his head back in pleasure, scratching his nails down Magnus' arm in surprise. Magnus hissed at the scratches, but found himself not minding as he got to see Alec's face relaxed in pure pleasure. It easily became his new favorite image, to be burned into his mind forever.

"You're gorgeous, darling", whispered Magnus in awe as he kissed along Alec's neck.

Carefully, a third finger was added to spread his lover further and properly. Magnus spent quite some time prepping Alec, wanting to be as thorough as possible, but Alec could only take that many strokes of his prostate before he grew impatient and bit Magnus' earlobe.

"Enough foreplay", growled Alec softly. "I want _you_ , Mag."

And oh, how much Magnus had been dying to hear those words. Smiling, he removed his fingers and lined up with the loosened hole. He gripped Alec's thighs tightly and spread them some more as he pushed in slowly. Alec stiffened at first and Magnus waited until his lover beneath him relaxed again before he started thrusting in a nicely paced manner. At least until he hit Alec's prostate for the first time, because the archer grew quite demanding for more by then. The more often Magnus hit it, the louder Alec grew and the deeper and more passionate his kisses grew too. Cunning fingers wrapped around Alec's cock as Magnus started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. He tried to catch every moan spilling from Alec's lips in a kiss. And there were many. Alec's touch was greedy, nearly clingy, as he held onto his lover, grip tightening when Alec's orgasm approached. Smiling knowingly, Magnus increased his thrusts and started teasing the vein on the underside of Alec's cock until the barista came with stuttering moans. Magnus groaned darkly at the feeling of Alec tightening around him, the designer picking up the pace even more until he too came. Both needed a moment to catch their breaths, panting softly into each other's mouth as not even half an inch separated their lips. When Magnus finally regained his bearings again did he slowly pull out of his boyfriend and get the filled condoms off them both, tying them and tossing them into the trash can in the corner of the room. Sighing pleased and sated, Magnus settled down next to Alec.

"Well? How was that for a first time?", asked Magnus with just the smallest smug grin.

"Don't get a big head from this", snorted Alec with flushed cheeks. "But... definitely repeat worthy."

Magnus laughed at that, gently kissing the top of Alec's head. "I love you, darling."

"I... I love you too, Mag", replied Alec softly as he snuggled up to his boyfriend. "I really do."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Don't get used to me writing this pairing. I missed my puppy waaay too much in this and it broke part of my soul to have Alec get over his feelings for Jace. But this is a birthday present for a good friend of mine who's a very sweet soul and who, despite our different OTPs in this fandom hugely encouraged me to post my first Shadowhunters fic, so I wanted to do something nice and write her OTP for her ^o^_

 _(But honestly, the best part about writing this was Squad Dad Luke, because that is a thing that should be A Thing *^*)_


End file.
